


It Wasn't What We Expected, But It's Ours

by Velocity_Owl87



Series: Alpha Loki/Omega Thor [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Norse Mythology - Fandom, Thor (2011)
Genre: Alpha Males, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consent Issues, Kid Fic, Multi, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki never expected to be both bonded to Thor, raising a family and being in line to the Throne. Thor never expected to be an Omega and being the Consort, rather than the King. Now that it's happened, they have to cope and make something out of what could be an improbable, but real situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't What We Expected, But It's Ours

Loki had just finished visiting Modi and handed him off to the nursemaids when a servant summoned him to the practice yard. The young man's face was white with fear and he just had enough time to get Thor's name past his lips when Loki rushed past him and practically flew to the yard, cursing under his breath all the while. He knew that it had been a foolish idea to let Thor go back to training so soon.

Yes, he had made the deal with his mate that once Modi had been properly weaned, Thor would go back to his training and leave Modi with nursemaids. Although Loki didn't agree with it and could have forced Thor to stay away and simply mind Modi, Loki had promised himself that he wasn't going to be abusive to his mate and Omega. 

He wasn't a fool to not know what went on behind closed doors and occasionally in public. Alphas had all the strength and the power, the Betas submitted and the Omegas were something above servants, yet far below the Betas and only protected due to them being the only ones able to bring forth more Alphas.

Loki was different, he had heard the murmurs of the others after Modi had been presented to the court and he had not let Thor stand behind him as was the custom once an Omega was bred. He forbade anyone to get in between him and Thor and woe betide anyone foolish enough to try. Or to make snide remarks in their presence. Despite Thor being an Omega, he still had the build of a warrior and could easily and usually did, make his opinions on the matter felt quite clearly.

Loki knew that his deference was seen as weakness, yet no one came outright to challenge him. Not when it was clear that he was the heir all but in name. And had the most power of any sorcerer that had come before him. The All Father and his mother had increased his court duties and were training him in a more thorough way than they ever had when Thor was considered the heir. If Thor noticed, he didn't say a word and Loki was glad for once that his brother's interests were fairly narrow in scope and of late, had narrowed down to Modi, Loki and getting back on the training grounds again.

And now that he finally had...Loki's mouth tightened and he refused to finish the thought until he saw how bad the damage was. He wash't foolish enough to think that there wouldn't be any damage. He just hoped that it wasn't going to be major damage that could very well be irreparable.

And he knew that he was ill-equipped to raise a child on his own. Or to leave it to the tender mercies that were the All Father and Frigga. He knew that if that was the case, he would never see Modi again and he would be taught to hate Loki and that was one thing he couldn't bear to think of happening.

He kept his face impassive when they finally reached the yard. But his calm demeanour didn't last long when he saw the Warriors Three and Sif standing anxiously at a distance while they watched the arms master and the healers at the tilt yard work on Thor. Who was nearly obscured by the people surrounding him. Although he was screened, Loki could hear the grunts and muffled cries that accompanied the work of the healers and the arms master. Just as he expected, yet it didn't do anything to soften the confirmation of what he had suspected had happened.

He wanted to snarl and force everyone away from his Omega, but was stopped by Hogun, whom he held in high regard even if he wouldn't ever admit it.

"Let them stabilize him. They are nearly done. His shoulder and arm are in pieces from a bad tilt."

Hogun explained in his quiet way. Loki found himself nodding and taking a deep breath and exhaling it to calm the rest of his Alpha impulses down.

"I take it he won't be in the yard anymore?" Hogun asked, the question making Loki start.

He hadn't even considered the possibility of forbidding Thor to go to the training yard. It was something that his mate loved, so he wasn't going to curtail his enjoyment of it. It would be akin to him having his magic bound and disallowed entrance to the library. 

No. He hadn't even considered it. But it looked like he was going to have to now that this incident had occurred. 

"I haven't come to a decision as it is." Loki replied once it was obvious he was expected to say something in response to the query.

Hogun turned to look at Loki, his expression revealing nothing of what he was going to say next. 

"It's not his place any more. Maybe you should think about that when you take your decision."

Loki didn't react. He didn't have time, since the healers were beckoning him to follow an unconscious Thor.

He looked back at Hogun, who stared at him, his face a mask. 

Loki supposed that it was well meant advice, even though he was telling Loki to break Thor's spirit and consign him to the roles that they both had been trying to avoid falling into. 

Two

"I'm sorry." Loki apologized, the words foreign in his mouth. He wasn't used to apologizing to anyone for forcing them to live a life that they weren't prepared for. 

Thor nodded jerkily at the apology, his mouth thinned out into a white line as he took in the words. He had remained silent the entire time that Loki had explained that he would no longer be able to train. He was simply not able to be a warrior any longer. Not now that he had grown into his Omega status. 

Thor only nodded and agreed. All of the others, the Warriors Three, Sif and Balder even, are Alphas. There's no way that he can compete with them any longer. They had grown into their adult shapes. He had remained the same sized youth and had gotten seriously injured when he had gone against Fandral. 

He understood that everyone was doing what they thought was the best for him, the Royal Consort and Omega. It just hadn't sunk in yet that he was no longer able to do what he loved. He had been trained as a warrior. Had been expected to lead Asgard when he came of age.

But after his status was known and Modi had been presented, his warrior status was gone and he didn't know how to explain the hollowness that he felt, the helplessness and despair that were overwhelming him.

He sighed and ran his good hand through his tangled hair. The healers had said that he would regain the use of his arm and shoulder in time. But he was never to try and train against Alphas ever again. And since there were no Omegas who were warriors...his future had been sealed. 

The Allfather had stated that it had been a pity that the most promising warrior they had was only fit for breeding and nursing whelp after whelp. Frigga had looked at Odin reproachfully and Thor knew Loki had itched to have done something about the words. Only Thor's murmured plea had stopped Loki's murderous thoughts. It was the truth, but didn't make it any easier to hear when it was spoken so bluntly.

"I know. But that is how it is. Now let me sleep." Thor had said, making Loki crawl into bed with him and make himself comfortable, being ever so aware of his mate's injuries before wrapping an arm around him.

They lay in silence as they watched the storm clouds roll into Asgard and let loose.

The sun wasn't seen in Asgard for at least two weeks.

Three

He was away for the first time since Thor's first heat had produced Modi. The All Father had sent him and Balder on a diplomatic mission to the Queen of the Norns, the everlasting thorn in their side. He had done the calculations and was sure to be back within the week that Thor would be in heat. They knew that it was coming, since Modi was completely weaned and Thor was no longer around the child as much. 

But when the heat came, it was as much of a surprise to him as anyone else. 

It was the yearning that got to him first. The feel as if everything that touched him felt like sandpaper and the burning desire low in his gut and the need to be with Thor. To sink his cock into him and claim him fully and completely. To leave bite marks and bloody bruises in the wake of their coupling. All of it hit him hard and at once and he was only just competent enough to survive the first day of delegations and attempt to teleport his way back to his mate. 

And was promptly stopped by the Queen of the Norns, who was insistent that he remain through the four day celebrations, making it very clear that the alliance would be off if he left. 

He was tempted to leave despite her veiled warnings. But when Hugin arrived, Loki knew he simply couldn't risk starting a war and alienating the AllFather at the same time. 

So he put on his stoic mask and refused to think about how much the separation would be hurting his mate. He locked any thoughts of Thor and the agony tightly away and focused on being the simpering diplomat that got the Queen to concede on all the points that they had wrangled on. 

It hurt so much to stand and argue with his best trickster's voice, to use his silver tongue to both flatter and tear the Queen and her court apart and shape them into what he wanted. His skin hurt and his eyes felt as if they were on fire. No matter how much water or mead he drank, he was never sated. It was a hell that he had never imagined he could have endured. 

Once the minute the accords were agreed on, he disappeared, leaving Balder to deal with the rest. 

He went to his chambers and found a nearly mad Thor writhing on the once fine sheets, which had been rent and torn by Thor's desperate contortions. His skin was red and his hair tangled and covering his face. 

Loki made a sound that was inhuman before tearing his clothes off and claiming Thor.

It wasn't pretty, nor was it really human.

But both were too far gone for any niceties to occur. Thor had keened when Loki had roughly entered him the first time, with very little preparation. But despite the pain, he relished the feel of being filled by his alpha. There was no price to pay for that feeling and the anticipation of being used and joined together until their bodies gave out from exhaustion. He needed Loki and that was all that his instincts would allow him to think. He needed Loki. His body needed to be filled. That was all that mattered. 

They lost track of time then and no one bothered them as they mated as savagely as animals, with Thor bruised, keening and bleeding and Loki snarling and groaning as Thor's nails scored every inch of flesh that they could reach. 

When sanity returned again and Thor was able to bear being away from him, Frigga visited Loki in the library.

That was the last diplomatic mission Loki  was ever on.

Four

When Thor quietly told him the words he had been expecting to hear, it still took him a minute to understand exactly what Thor was telling him.

Another child. They were having another child to be a sibling for Modi.

He didn't admit it to Thor, but it took him much longer to come to terms with the knowledge that his mate was breeding again. With Modi it had been such a shock and such an unwelcome and worrying surprise that he had simply accepted the facts and plotted plans for every occasion. He hadn't stopped to think about what impact Modi's arrival would have on them. 

So now that they had the time and the somewhat tacit consent of the court, Loki had no idea where or how to start the second stage of their lives.

The responsibility was taken out of his hands when The Norns broke their word and descended upon Asgard in a siege that lasted for months and had quickly developed into a stalemate that Loki had to break. There was no one else for the task and so he took the appropriate actions needed. 

Vali was born when he lifted Mjolnir for the first time.

They were under siege and he did the only thing that he could think of to defend Thor and Modi and the child that Thor carried. Asgard and the rest were distant in his estimation of importance. 

For once, he didn't think, He only reacted.

He knew that Mjolnir was the strongest weapon in their armoury and the only chance that they would get at victory, the All Father and the others being overwhelmed on all fronts and Thor's brute force being sorely missed as they fought their way through the throngs of enemy warriors.

He didn't question his actions, only rushed to the armoury and wrenched Mjolnir from its pedestal, heaving it aloft and calling forth all the powers of lighting that it possessed. 

The siege was broken after all the troops were either scattered or slaughtered and it was only when he lowered Mjolnir and went to his chamber that he was greeted by the sight of an exhausted, but triumphant Thor and his brand new son in his arms.

Loki thought he saw a small flicker of darkness when Thor saw Mjolnir in his hand, but it was gone quickly. Even though he didn't think much of it, Loki filed it away for future reference. 

In that moment, he had a son to meet.

Five

"So you are king." Sif said to him as he sat in the throne room that was miraculously empty after his coronation. Even Thor was gone, claiming exhaustion and wanting to rest. The All Father would have forced him to stay, but the knowledge of his third pregnancy was enough to give Thor the prerogative to leave his mate's side early.

Loki only looked at her as he waited for her to say what she had come to say to him. 

She had no love for him. Not after he had claimed Thor and had, in her eyes, chained him away from her. 

"So now that you have what you wanted, will you let him go?" She asked him and it took him a few moments to parse through her words to come up with a rebuttal.

"Let who go? No one is a slave in my court." Loki had replied, parrying expertly as he was wont to do.

Sif bristled, but still spat out the answer.

"Thor. Your bro-"

"Think carefully before you finish that word. You're speaking of my consort and the bearer of our heirs."

Loki interrupted, his voice smooth and soft as if he was simply commenting on the feast still going on or matter of state.

Sif's mouth twisted and she swallowed hard before she spoke again.

"Will you?"

Loki's eyes narrowed. 

"Only if he asks and he alone. Not because of the jealousy of a lover scorned."

He replied, making Sif flush against her will.

"You will kill him in the end. Inside out. He's not meant to be a consort. He was the warrior that Asgard had hoped for and the true master of Mjolnir. Not you."

Loki smirked at her, hiding the internal flinch that her words had caused.

He had wondered of the day that it would be too much for Thor to take. Yes, Thor was an Omega and it was his nature to breed and nurture his children, but it had not been the favoured role that he had seen himself taking. Nature had been cruel to his brother and it was his own well-meaning actions that had sealed Thor's fate once and for all. 

Loki had never broached the subject with Thor. He had watched Thor, but hadn't made up his mind as to whether Thor had accepted his lot or was simply waiting for a chance to escape. He wasn't a fool. He had never forgotten that darkness that he had seen in Thor's eyes after the Norn siege. 

It was only a matter of time, he supposed, before everything went so horribly wrong.

"You forget your place, Lady Sif." 

Thor's voice cut the conversation short, making both Loki and Sif turn to look at the subject of their quarrel, who stood in the door way, his expression closed off and angry.

"Thor, I was only-"

"Do not presume you know what is best for me, Sif." 

He didn't need to say anymore. That was enough to make Sif turn and walk out of the throne room, leaving Thor and Loki alone.

They looked at each other for several moments in silence before Thor finally broke the silence.

"Would you let me go, if I asked?"

Loki turned away from Thor.

"I'm not that noble.They would have to tear you away from me."

He heard Thor come closer and lean against him, his body easily fitting to his before he laughed quietly.

"I know."

END

**Author's Note:**

> This could be a loose sequel to "Quiet Surprises". I was curious as to what the changes in their relationship would have on the rest of their worlds and society and this is more of a series of scenes in what their lives could be. Even though Thor is the first born, he's an Omega and that would have to impact how he is seen in their society.


End file.
